


Ride With Me

by LordLaurance



Series: Daaron Short Fics! [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Hurt, Jesus Dies, Loss, Loss of a Friend, M/M, Motorcycle ride, Motorcycles, Mourning, Pain, Paul Rovia - Freeform, Sanctuary, jesus is killed by a savior, saviors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLaurance/pseuds/LordLaurance
Summary: Daryl loses his best friend





	Ride With Me

**Author's Note:**

> AU in which Jesus is killed by a savior

Aaron watches with pride and relief as Daryl's bike pulls up before the large metal gates of Alexandria. Every time the other man goes on a run, it's like a low-hanging fog is consuming Aaron. He can barely function mentally, for there is always the fear that today will be the day Daryl doesn't come home.

Aaron has seen it a million times. One will be left alone and they'll never return.

The good thing about today, or what Aaron hopes will be a good thing, is that not only has Daryl returned home, but he comes baring news of HillTop.

"Daddy!" Gracie calls, breaking from Aaron's grasp and running to the sweaty, dirt-caked man before her.

"Gracie, no sweetie!" Aaron tries to grab her but, the toddler is faster than expected.

The tiny girl lunges into her father's arms. She squeezes his neck gently, muttering something about how much she missed him.

Daryl simply nods and kisses the girl's head, and Aaron knows something's wrong but, he's not sure he wants to ask.

The bearded man approaches his lover slowly, waiting for him to speak first. Daryl shakes his head, swallowing hard.

"Jes-Paul." He states quietly.

Just that one word is enough. Aaron knows now. He bites his lip to hold back welling tears but, it would have never been enough.

"My God, Dar," he utters, tears spilling from his blue eyes. "H-How?"

"Savior. He-He shot him in the throat. I-I saw it, Aar." Daryl runs a hand through his hair, sniffling a little.

Aaron turns to Carol, who nods and scoops Gracie up in her arms. She takes her to Ezekiel, who whispers something to the child.

"What's wrong with Uncle Jesus?" Gracie furrows her tiny eyebrows.

"Your fathers will talk to you later tonight. For now, 'tis nothing to worry your little brain about." Ezekiel tells her.

Somewhere behind Aaron, Rick slams his fist into the fence, crying out angrily.

Daryl still refuses to cry now. He presses his teeth down harder on his lip. "Ride with me," it's less of a question and more of a request.

So, Aaron does. He hops on the back of Daryl's motorcycle and wraps his arms around his waist.

The bike revs a few times before 'taking off'. It speeds down the dirt road like lightning, though it feels so slow and calming that Aaron could fall asleep right there. He buries his face in Daryl's shoulder, letting the wind dry his tears. His mind is begging to wander but, he doesn't want to think about what Daryl told him. If he thinks hard enough, he can picture the look of terror in his friend's eyes and the blood gushing from his neck.

He doesn't want to picture it, he tries not to, but he does. He does and it hurts.

It hurts so bad and he digs his fingers into Daryl's hips, trying to pull himself impossibly closer. He cries into his lover's shoulder. He cries and cries and squeezes his waist

It isn't until Aaron has cried himself dry that he feels Daryl begin as well. He's not holding back anymore, sobbing hard. But he maintains his solemn expression and keeps his eyes on the road.

Aaron isn't sure what to say. He's breaking on the inside and, he knows he can't say 'it'll be okay'. So, he opts to stay quiet, and just hold Daryl now.


End file.
